wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Elyse Eidman-Aadahl, "Multi-Modal Writing"
Abstract "Multi-modal writing," published by Elyse Eidman-Aadahl on her OMT blog explores drawbacks of the standard five paragraph essay in turn, the benefits of infographics. An infographic is a visual image containing information about a particular topic through various types of charts and diagrams. It is much more appealing to a user and may contain more information than a standard essay that contains a claim and development format. Key Concepts The benefits of infograpics other than its appealing nature, is that it's visualization and quick scanning may help people access and retain the information much more easily. The drawbacks of a five paragraph essay is that it is shallow in information. It does not go deep into depth past the three claims that the author is trying to address in the thesis. Infographics may contain a structure like a five paragraph essay. The author of OMT says, "Each block of the graphic functions like a 5-paragraph essay ‘paragraph’ with a topic sentence, perhaps a line of unpacking, and then a collection of relevant facts (or factoids) below it. After an opening to the graphic that reads like a standard introduction, one could imagine as many blocks (paragraphs) as desired…each at that level of kiddy-pool depth that the 5-paragraph essay typically has." Utalizing the same familiar structure and adding photos, charts, and graphics may be a helpful tool. If the issue of essays is that they are unappealing, then why not make them more interesting? To do this, it has to be on an issue that both the reader and author find they can relate to. It should be something new that has valuable information worth reading. It must be both beneficial and intrigue the reader. Examples This is a simple infographic explaining the complications through the misuse of contraceptives. The depth of information yet clean readable format remains an asset of infographics. Referring back to the charts themselves rather than a five paragraph essay is much more quick, memorable, and easy. To add, this is an infographic explaining the benefits of infographics. As stated, 40% of people will respond better to visual information and plain text. Another benefit is that 90% of information that comes to the brain is visual. Lastly, infographics may serve for varieties of purposes. This infographic is used as an advocacy campaign to help stop harming the planet with waste. The images and statistics surrounding them are very helpful with memory retention. Further Reading # The video- and multimedia-article as a mode of scholarly communication: 'This is a scholarly article addressing that scientists are starting to communicate through media. It is a more thoughtful and aesthetically pleasing form of communication. # 'The Power of Infographics: 'This is a book by Mark Smiciklas explaining in depth about infographics, how to create them, and their value in business. # 'What Are Infographics and Why Are They Important: This resource is very detailed in explaining what infographicas are, the important color scenes and aesthetic tips to keep in mind, different uses for infographics, etc. It also includes many examples at the end for reference. # 'The Do's and Don'ts of Infographic Design: '''This piece by Amy Balliet contains valuable information about the things to keep in mind when writing a successful infographic. She hints that an infographic must show, not tell. # 'Ten Steps to Designing an Amazing Infographic: 'Finally, here is a website giving step by step directions to build an effective infographic. It begins with gathering data and guides a person how to channel that into a successful piece. Key Words Infographic Advocacy Aesthetic Citations Adams, Daniel. "What Are Infographics and Why Are They Important?"''InstantShift. InstantShift, 25 Mar. 2011. Web. 03 Nov. 2015. Contraception Is Highly Effective. 2009. Gold RB, New York. Guttmatcher. Web. OMT. "Multimodal Writing." One More Thing, 15 June 2004. Web. Protecting Our Planet Starts With You. N.d. Ocean Service, n.p. Balliet, Amy. "The Do's And Don'ts Of Infographic Design – Smashing Magazine." Smashing Magazine. N.p., 13 Oct. 2011. Web. 03 Nov. 2015. Smiciklas, Mark. "The Power of Infographics." Google Books. Pearson Education, 2012. Web. 03 Nov. 2015. Smith, Josh. "10 Steps To Designing An Amazing Infographic." Co.Design. N.p., 13 June 2012. Web. 03 Nov. 2015. "The Video- and Multimedia-article as a Mode of Scholarly Communication: Toward Scientifically Informed Expression and Aesthetics." Taylor & Francis. Tandfonline, 2010. Web. 03 Nov. 2015. Watch This Space. N.d. Zabisco, n.p. Category:Infographic Category:Media Category:Advocacy Category:Information Category:Photo Category:Multimodality Category:Reading